Methods for fastening airbags to a structural member of a vehicle are known from the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,961 teaches an airbag arranged in a container, fastened to the structural member of a vehicle by a screw. During the deployment of the airbag, the screw protrudes at least partly out of the container, so that the airbag is securely connected to the structural member on the basis of its connection to the container. The problem is that the airbag is connected to the structural member prior to its installation by a hanger element, for instance a container surrounding it. In this manner the airbag is initially to be mounted on this hanger element, then subsequently to be fastened to the vehicle structure. The result is an extremely cost-intensive installation, combined with an increased time for the assembly of the unit comprising the airbag and the fastener.